Edward in Eclipse
by little santa
Summary: "Aku memang makhluk tak berjiwa, tak pantas memiliki eksistensi di dunia ini. Lihat! Aku bahkan hanya bisa membiarkannya, gadis yang begitu kucintai itu, kedinginan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun!" - Sebuah fic sudut pandang Edward Cullen di Eclipse.


Fanfiksi pertama sekaligus posting pertama, dan bakal jadi yang terpayah dari semua fanfiksi keren yang ada website ini. Dibuat tanggal 4 Oktober 2011, tanpa judul. Lupakan saja apa yang tercantum di bagian judul.

_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This fiction belongs to me._

Summary: Hanya sudut pandang Edward Cullen saat Jacob menghangatkan Bella di Eclipse.

WARNING: Hasil karya seorang amatir.

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>Ia kedinginan, aku tahu pasti itu. Faktanya, keadaannya jauh lebih parah daripada sekadar kedinginan. Ia menggigil. Benar-benar membeku. Tak perlu menyentuh kulitnya untuk mengetahui hal itu. Seharusnya aku memang mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan sempurna, sehingga tak ada kesalahan yang begitu bodoh seperti ini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana tepatnya kedinginan yang ia rasakan, karena aku benar-benar tak ingat bagaimana rasanya kedinginan, apalagi membeku. Sudah berabad-abad aku tak merasakan kedinginan seperti itu. Tentu saja aku pernah kedinginan. Maksudku, pasti pernah, namun aku tak ingat. Memori itu pasti terletak dalam ingatan manusiaku yang kabur, samar-samar, dan seperti terlihat dari balik sehelai kain.<p>

Namun tak perlu ingatan itu untuk membuatku merasakan penderitaan Bella. Aku merasakan penderitaan itu, dalam setiap detik tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa dingin, dalam setiap gigil yang tercipta akibat suhu tubuhnya yang jauh di bawah suhu udara, dalam setiap gemeletuk gigi yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku," kataku, "seharusnya tak perlu setinggi ini." Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikan pengelihatan Alice terhadap cuaca malam ini. Seharusnya tubuhku tidak sedingin es. Seharusnya aku bisa menghangatkannya. Menghangatkan wanita yang kusayangi, kucintai... dan bukannya hanya berusaha berdiri sejauh mungkin darinya di dalam tenda kami yang sempit itu.

Bella hanya diam sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri sekuat tenaga, berada dalam usaha menghangatkan dirinya sendiri yang tak kunjung berhasil.

Melihatnya, aku benar-benar merasa tak berguna. Aku memang makhluk tak berjiwa, tak pantas memiliki eksistensi di dunia ini. Lihat! Aku bahkan hanya bisa membiarkan_nya_, gadis yang begitu kucintai itu, kedinginan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun!

Tapi semua rasa tersiksa yang kurasakan itu belum seberapa, saat Jacob membuka risleting tenda dan masuk. "Aku takkan bisa tidur mendengar suara gemeletuk gigi begitu," ujarnya, beberapa saat setelah aku mendengar suara pikirannya dari jauh. Ia agak terkejut melihat Bella yang begitu kedinginan, namun kemudian merasa lega karena ia tahu ia bisa menghangatkan Bella. Pikirannya membuatku makin tersiksa.

Dengan bodohnya, aku menahan lengannya dengan hentakan. Bukan dengan marah, tepatnya. Tapi dengan perasaan kesal, kecewa, frustasi... Karena seorang... oh, tidak, seekor anjing... bisa menghangatkan wanita yang begitu kucintai!

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya," tandasku pelan, dingin, dan tajam.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku," balasnya tak kalah tajam. "Akui saja, aku lebih hangat darimu." Dalam pikirannya hanya terbayang Bella yang kedinginan. Bella yang membeku. Itu prioritasnya sekarang. Menghangatkan Bella.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk melarangnya. Lagipula, selama itu bisa membuat Bella nyaman... meskipun oleh tubuh yang terlalu panas dan bau, mengapa tidak? Kenyamanan Bella yang terpenting. Apalagi setelah Bella berkata dengan susah payah di sela-sela gemeletuknya, "Jangan bertengkar."

Jacob memeluk Bella, dan langsung menyadari suhu tubuh Bella jauh lebih dingin daripada kelihatannya. "Kau membeku, Bells." Aku tahu itu, anjing. Bella juga tahu. Tak perlu mengatakannya. Untuk apa? Membuatku makin merasa tak berdaya? Sayang sekali hewan satu itu tak bisa membaca pikiranku sekarang.

Napas Bella mulai teratur dan perlahan-lahan matanya memejam. "Tenang saja, kau akan segera hangat," kata Jacob, "apalagi kalau kau membuka bajumu," tambahnya, yang membuatku benar-benar ingin menerkam lehernya saat itu juga. Kerongkonganku langsung terasa terbakar memikirkannya. Aku berhenti menarik napas dan berusaha mengendalikan dahagaku. Semua kulakukan dengan begitu cepat dan tanpa gerakan, sehingga Jacob tak mungkin tahu bahwa aku sempat berpikir untuk menghisap habis darahnya. _Well_, apalagi Bella.

Pikiran-pikiran Jacob, imajinasi dan khayalannya, mengenai Bella yang sedang dalam pelukannya, mengusikku. Kalau tidak ingat ini semua demi Bella, anjing satu itu pasti sudah tertendang keluar sejak tadi.

**END**

Author's note: Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan kalau tidak keberatan, tolong tuliskan apapun kekurangan FF ini yang disadari di review. Kalau kekurangannya terlalu banyak sampai tidak diingat, lupakan saja FF ini pernah ada. *hening*

**Sampai jumpa** di fanfiksi (dari fandom yang sama) berikutnya yang, mudah-mudahan, lebih bagus! :)


End file.
